Why?
by WhiteHawk666
Summary: Perang. Itu adalah hal terburuk yang pernah kualami. Apakah arti kemenangan bila aku harus kehilangan sahabatku yang kucintai? #WFCAngst2019-FNI


"Hey, Naruto."

Mataku memandang sendu ke arah altar yang berada di depanku itu.

"Maaf aku baru bisa mengunjungimu sekarang. Situasi di rumah sakit setelah perang sangatlah kacau. Aku harus bekerja terus-terusan untuk mengobati para ninja yang terluka saat perang. Bahkan, akupun harus menginap disana untuk berhari-hari. Kuharap kau bisa memaklumi alasanku."

Aku kembali tersenyum kecut.

"Oh iya, aku belum memberitahumu, ya? Kita menang, Naruto. Perang Dunia Shinobi telah usai. Kini, semua desa berada dalam keadaan damai. Dan semuanya berkatmu. Kaulah yang membawa semua kedamaian ini, Naruto."

Aku melangkah mendekati altar itu. Di tengah-tengahnya, terdapat sebuah foto Naruto yang sedang menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya. Aku tahu persis kapan foto itu diambil. 2 tahun lalu, setelah Naruto menyelamatkan desa dari invasi Pain. Dan di bawah foto itu terdapat tulisan yang kubaca dalam hati.

 _Untuk mengenang sang Penyelamat Dunia,_

 _Uzumaki Naruto._

Aku tidak lagi dapat menahan air mataku untuk tidak mengalir keluar.

"Aku merindukanmu. Semoga kau tenang di mana pun kau berada, Naruto."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Why?**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fic yang saya publish ini.**

 **For #WFCAngst2019-FNI**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku membiarkan kakiku melangkah tanpa arah. Aku memang tidak memiliki tujuan tertentu, hanya berjalan-jalan kecil untuk menenangkan hati dan pikiranku. Aku merasakan terpaan angin sepoi-sepoi menyentuh kulitku. Dingin, rasanya.

Kurasa ini bukanlah keputusan yang salah untuk berjalan-jalan di Konoha pada sore ini. Aku dapat melihat wajah berseri-seri anak kecil yang sedang bermain-main dengan kakaknya, wajah bahagia pasangan muda-mudi yang sedang dilarut cinta, hingga wajah lega para orang tua yang juga sedang mencoba menikmati ketentraman di Konoha pada sore hari ini, sama sepertiku.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Kehidupan di Konoha semakin membaik pasca perang. Para warga saling tolong-menolong dalam memperbaiki infrastruktur desa yang rusak karena perang. Memang, ada banyak di antara warga Konoha yang masih bersedih karena kehilangan saudara atau sahabat. Aku adalah salah satunya. Namun, yang terpenting adalah, kini tidak ada lagi wajah-wajah ketakutan yang ditunjukkan oleh para warga saat mendengar bahwa Uchiha Madara masih hidup dan berniat untuk memulai perang. Sekarang, para warga bisa hidup dengan tenang. Aliansi Shinobi telah menang. Madara telah dikalahkan. Desa-desa mulai menjalin hubungan baik satu dengan yang lain. Elemental Nations dalam keadaan damai.

Kendati demikian, harga yang harus dibayarkan demi kedamaian sangatlah besar. Puluhan ribu Shinobi telah gugur di medan perang. Aku merasakan sakit yang sangat dalam di hatiku ketika mendengar bahwa Neji tewas karena mencoba melindungi Naruto dan Hinata.

Namun, pada saat itu, Naruto menenangkanku dan berjanji bahwa Ia akan mengalahkan Madara dan tidak akan membiarkan pengorbanan Neji sia-sia. Aku tahu, bahwa Ia lebih terpukul karena melihat langsung kematiannya.

Ironisnya, di saat aku mulai percaya akan janjinya untuk mengalahkan Madara, Ia tidak kembali. Bahkan jasadnya pun tidak. Tubuhku ambruk seketika itu juga. Sahabatku, yang telah menyelamatkan nyawaku berkali-kali, hilang tak berjejak.

Mayatnya tidak dapat ditemukan hingga kini. Pandanganku mengeras untuk sesaat ketika amarah merasuki hatiku. Ninja-ninja bodoh itu… apa saja yang mereka lakukan sehingga tidak dapat menemukan tubuh dari sang pahlawan perang?!

Menurutku, Sasuke adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui penyebab kematiannya. Sedihnya, di saat Ia kembali seorang diri setelah pertarungannya dengan Madara dan memberitahu kabar kematian Naruto, aku pingsan. Saat aku terbangun, aku mendapat kabar bahwa Sasuke telah mendekam di dalam penjara dan aku tidak mendapat kabar apapun lagi mengenai dirinya. Bahkan, Kakashi-sensei yang merupakan Hokage pun tidak dapat memberitahuku karena hal itu merupakan perintah langsung dari para penguasa negara Api.

Aku hampir tertawa melihat nasib yang menghampiri anggota timku. Entahlah… kurasa pertumpahan darah dan kematian yang kusaksikan selama perang telah membuatku gila, ya?

Aku, anggota paling tak berguna dari tim 7, malah selamat dan disanjung oleh para warga desa. Sementara kedua rekan setimku? Yang satunya malah di penjara entah sampai kapan. Oke, aku tahu bahwa Sasuke pernah berafiliasi dengan Akatsuki dan berusaha menghancurkan Konoha. Tapi, dirinya telah berubah dan mengalahkan Madara bersama Naruto. Aku ulangi. Mengalahkan UCHIHA MADARA, orang yang dapat mengalahkan KELIMA KAGE _tanpa kesulitan!_ Berapa besar kemungkinan Aliansi Shinobi dapat menang melawan ninja yang dapat mendatangkan meteor itu tanpa bantuan Sasuke?!

Ah, tidak. Bukan Sasuke yang menerima nasib yang paling buruk. Naruto bahkan tidak dapat dikuburkan dengan layak. Padahal, dia adalah salah satu dari dua orang yang menyelamatkan dunia!

Aku menggertakkan gigiku. Barangkali ninja-ninja pencari itu masih memiliki dendam pribadi terhadap Kyuubi sehingga sengaja membiarkan jasadnya membusuk di medan perang. Jujur, orang-orang seperti itu membuatku jijik. Naruto telah membantu banyak orang menggunakan chakra Kyuubi-nya, tapi orang-orang bodoh itu masih saja memiliki alasan untuk membencinya!

Aku hampir kehilangan kendali atas emosiku saat mendengar percakapan beberapa orang yang bersyukur atas tewasnya Naruto. Mereka berkata bahwa Naruto adalah _makhluk_ berbahaya yang dapat mengancam keamanan Konoha. Sudah lupakah mereka, bahwa walau Naruto dibenci oleh warga desa seumur hidupnya, Ia tetap menyelamatkan desa _sampah_ ini dari invasi Pain? Atas dasar apa mereka bisa menganggap Naruto sebagai ancaman desa?!

Mereka terlalu _bodoh_ untuk melihat betapa besar cinta Naruto terhadap desa yang _tidak_ _tahu terima kasih_ ini!

Aku tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Perasaanku kian membuncah ketika mengingat kenyataan menyedihkan yang menimpa kedua orang yang kusayangi itu.

Untungnya, masih banyak ninja di Konoha yang mendukung Kakashi-sensei untuk mendeklarasikan secara resmi bahwa Naruto dan Sasuke adalah pahlawan perang sekaligus kedua ninja yang menyelamatkan dunia dari ambang kehancuran.

Iruka-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Guy-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, dan teman-temanku yang tersisa dari Konoha 12 lah yang menjadi penahanku untuk tidak memberontak dan–entah bagaimana–berusaha untuk menghancurkan Konoha.

Mereka juga lah orang-orang yang membuat altar di atas tebing Patung Hokage untuk menghormati dan mengenang jasa Naruto. Sayangnya, tidak banyak warga sipil yang mendatanginya. Aku bingung. Apakah pengorbanan Naruto untuk menyelamatkan dunia tidak ada artinya di mata mereka?

Uniknya, aku dapat membayangkan jika pada saat ini si pirang bodoh itu berada di sisiku, Ia tetap akan memaafkan para warga desa itu. Ia hanya akan membiarkan hal itu berlalu dan tetap mencoba melindungi desa ini dengan segenap kekuatannya. Lalu, dia juga akan menyuruhku untuk melepaskan amarah di hatiku terhadap mereka. Namun, justru hal-hal seperti itulah yang membuatku semakin kangen padanya.

Aku menyeka air mataku. Heh, aku bahkan tidak sadar bahwa mataku berair sejak tadi. Aku menghentikan langkahku sejenak dan mencoba untuk menenangkan emosiku. Kutarik nafasku dalam-dalam. Saat aku menghirup udara di sekitarku, hidungku menangkap aroma yang tak asing. Aku tersenyum ketika otakku mengenali wangi ini. Kurasa semangkok ramen bisa membantuku untuk menghilangkan kerinduanku pada Naruto.

Aku pun berjalan memasuki kedai ramen itu. Pria tua yang kukenali bernama Teuchi itu langsung menyapaku. "Ah, Sakura-chan. Silahkan duduk!"

Aku bertemu dengannya beberapa hari lalu di rumah sakit. Ia sangat terguncang ketika mendengar kabar kematian Naruto. Paman Teuchi adalah orang yang baik dan sangat menyayangi pelanggan setianya itu.

"Aku mau Miso Ramen satu ya, ojisan!" Aku memaksakan suaraku agar tidak terdengar menyedihkan.

"Baik. Satu Miso Ramen segera datang!"

Suaranya tidak terdengar seceria yang biasanya. Rupanya, bukan hanya aku yang berusaha menutupi kesedihanku karena kehilangan sesosok Naruto.

Aku pun larut dalam pikiranku sendiri.

Seandainya saja, aku tidak mendengarkan perintah Naruto untuk menjauhi arena pertarungannya dengan Madara…

Seandainya saja, aku tidak kehabisan chakra setelah melawan Obito…

Seandainya saja, Kakashi-sensei ti–

"Pesanan datang. Selamat menikmati~!" Ucapan dari pemilik kedai ramen itu sukses membuyarkan lamunanku.

Ah, benar. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Tidak ada gunanya aku membayangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan di mana Naruto bisa selamat. Aku tidak boleh hidup dalam ilusi. Aku harus terus hidup, agar pengorbanan Naruto tidak berakhir sia-sia!

Kuseruput kuah ramen-ku. Kurasa selera Naruto tidaklah buruk. Kuah ramen ini benar-benar kaya rasa. Aku lanjut melahap makananku dalam diam.

Kudengar kursi di sebelahku berderit, tanda adanya orang yang duduk di sebelahku. Aku tidak mau repot-repot untuk menengok ke arahnya.

"Sakura-chan!" Sapanya riang. Aku menautkan alisku. Mengapa temanku ini datang di saat aku ingin sendiri?

"Ino." Kubalas sapaannya itu dengan singkat, kemudian aku melanjutkan makanku.

Mungkin balasanku yang datar tidak memuaskannya, sehingga Ia memukul pelan lenganku.

"Ayolah, Sakura-chan. Apakah kau tidak senang ada teman terbaikmu disini?"

 _'_ _Tidak. Kau menggangguku.'_ Jawabku dalam hati. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak dapat mengatakan hal itu. Lagipula, hal itu akan membuatku terdengar seperti Sasuke.

"Apa kau mau makan ramen juga?" Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Sebaliknya, aku menaikkan alisku saat bertanya balik padanya.

"Ah, tidak. Tadi aku melihatmu masuk ke kedai ramen ini dan aku mengikutimu."

"… Kau menguntitku?"

"Tentu saja tidak, dasar jidat lebar!" Dahiku berkedut saat mendengar julukan yang Ia berikan padaku itu. "Aku punya sebuah informasi!"

Aku menjadi sedikit bersemangat mendengar kalimat terakhirnya. Biasanya aku akan bersikap sok tahu dan sok pintar di depannya. Namun kali ini _mood_ -ku sedang buruk, jadi kali ini kubiarkan rasa penasaranku mengalahkan egoku.

"Dan hal itu adalah…?" Kugantungkan ucapanku.

"Ck, kau ini tidak sabaran, ya." Kulihat wajahnya sedikit kesal karena tingkahku. "Jadi begini, ayahku bilang bahwa Sasuke baru saja dibebaskan dari penjara."

Uhk!

Apa? Aku hampir saja tersedak mendengar hal itu. Kuperhatikan wajah Ino untuk melihat adanya kebohongan darinya. Tapi ekspresinya benar-benar serius.

"Apa kau tahu dimana dia sekarang?"

Aku tidak mau menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk berbasa-basi. Aku harus segera menemui Sasuke.

"Woah… kau memang benar-benar tidak sabaran ya, Sakura?" Dahiku kembali berkedut. Maaf saja Ino, tapi aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda hari ini.

"Cepat beritahu aku, Ino!" Aku kehilangan kesabaranku. Aku memandang matanya dengan intens, seakan menuntut jawaban.

Aku melihat dirinya tersentak mendengar ucapanku itu, namun tiba-tiba pandangannya berubah menjadi lembut.

"Sakura-chan." Hilang sudah keceriaan yang tadi berada di dalam suaranya. "Aku tahu kau sedang berduka. Aku juga memahami kehilanganmu."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Dalam sekejap, aku merasa sangat bersalah kepada sahabatku itu. Biar bagaimanapun, Ino juga sedang berusaha menutupi kesedihannya dengan keriangannya. "Maafkan aku, Ino."

Temanku itu hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab, "Aku mengerti. Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak tahu dimana Ia berada."

Kutenangkan kembali diriku. Segera kubayar ramen yang telah kunikmati itu walau masih bersisa. Kutatap Ino sejenak dan kurasa Ia juga mengerti bahwa aku ingin menemui Sasuke secepatnya.

"Terima kasih, Ino."

* * *

Aku berhasil menemukan Sasuke saat hari sudah senja. Ia berada di depan altar berwarna oranye yang dibuat untuk mengenang Naruto. Aku berusaha menstabilkan nafasku sebelum memulai pembicaraan.

Aku mendekat ke arahnya. Namun, ekspresi wajahnya tetap tak terlihat karena terhalang oleh rambutnya yang panjang. Tapi, aku yakin Ia telah menyadari keberadaanku.

"Sasuke-kun." Panggilku.

Tidak ada jawaban. Ia tetap terdiam.

Aku bukanlah Sakura yang sama seperti lima tahun lalu. Tidak ada gunanya berbicara dengan Sasuke jika Ia tidak mengingini sebuah pembicaraan. Jadi, aku pun membiarkan keheningan menguasai keadaan.

Aku hanya diam dan memperhatikan pergerakannya. Awalnya, Ia memegang kayu yang menopang altar tersebut, kemudian Ia memegang foto yang berada di atas meja altar itu.

"Naruto adalah orang yang paling keras kepala yang kukenal." Akhirnya, Sasuke memulai percakapan.

"Ia menyuruh kalian semua pergi di saat aku dan dia bertarung melawan Madara yang telah bergabung dengan Shinju."

Aku termenung mendengarkan perkataan Sasuke. "Ia menyuruh kalian pergi karena Ia tahu bahwa hanya aku dan dirinya lah yang memiliki kekuatan untuk bisa menyegel Madara."

"Kalian lemah." Perkataan tajam itu meluncur keluar dari mulutnya. Namun aku tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa. Sasuke memang benar. Jika dibandingkan dengan mereka, kekuatan ninja yang lainnya seakan tidak penting.

"Naruto mengutus kalian untuk pergi agar kalian tidak mati sia-sia." Aku melihatnya berhenti sejenak. "Sebuah tindakan yang nekat… dan bodoh."

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?"

Tawa Sasuke terdengar setelah aku mengucapkan pertanyaanku. Hal itu membuatku merasa tidak nyaman.

"Jika Madara mati, ninja terkuat di muka bumi ini adalah aku dan Naruto, kan?"

Aku tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataannya. Hal ini membuatku berpikir kembali. Apakah Sasuke benar-benar sudah berubah?

"Namun, jika Naruto juga turut mati, maka akulah ninja terkuat itu, kan?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Sasuke." Jawabku.

"Karena hal itulah tidak ada yang berani untuk menginterogasiku." Ia terkekeh pelan. "Mereka membebaskanku terlalu cepat. Padahal, jika ada salah satu orang dari klan Yamanaka yang melihat isi kepalaku, mungkin saja mereka mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Aku menyiagakan tubuhku. "Apa yang sebetulnya terjadi, Sasuke?"

"Ah, ah, ah… tidakkah kau dapat menyimpulkannya sendiri?"

Pikiranku berkecamuk. "… Apa yang kau perbuat terhadap Naruto?"

Lagi-lagi, Ia tidak menjawab secara langsung. Ia hanya menggeleng pelan. "Naruto adalah temanku satu-satunya. Mungkin, Ia sudah seperti saudara bagiku. Si bodoh itu tidak pernah berhenti untuk membawaku kembali ke jalan yang benar."

Aku kembali terdiam, menunggu Sasuke untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. "Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang memiliki ikatan denganku yang tak bisa kuputus!"

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus menanggapinya. Namun, aku bergidik ngeri saat mendengar Sasuke tertawa keji. "Sayangnya pandangan kita berbeda. Menurutmu sampai kapan perdamaian ini akan berlangsung, Sakura?"

Aku tidak menjawab. Badanku terasa lemas saat mengetahui arah pembicaraan Sasuke.

"Kebencian tidak akan pernah hilang dari hati manusia. Manusia tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu, kecuali mereka mempunyai seorang musuh yang tidak bisa mereka kalahkan. Seorang dewa."

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan, Sasuke!" Dengan cepat, aku melompat ke arahnya dan mencoba memukulnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

 **TAP!**

Dan Ia menghentikannya hanya dengan satu tangan. Ia menyeringai dengan kejam sambil mengeluarkan _killing intent_ -nya.

"Sakura, aku akan merevolusi dunia shinobi. Aku akan memulai perang lagi. Dan hal itu dapat kulakukan dengan membunuh kelima Kage. Tidak ada yang dapat menghalangiku lagi."

Hilang sudah seluruh tenagaku. Percuma. Aku tidak cukup kuat untuk mengalahkannya. Sasuke tetaplah sama seperti dirinya yang dulu. Sungguh bodohnya diriku mengira dirinya sudah berubah.

Setitik air mata kembali keluar dari mataku. "A-apa yang kau perbuat terhadap Naruto?"

Aku melihat pandangannya tetap datar. "Naruto sama naifnya dengan dirimu, Sakura. Dia mempercayaiku."

"AARGHH!"

Aku berteriak saat merasakan sebuah pedang telah menusuk jantungku. Darah segar mengucur keluar dari dadaku.

 _'_ _Sejak kapan?!'_ Gerakan Sasuke terlalu cepat untuk diikuti oleh mataku.

Aku jatuh berlutut sambil tetap memandang ke wajahnya. Masih tetap tanpa emosi. "Ya, Sakura. Aku membunuhnya. Seperti ini."

Kemudian mataku terbelalak dengan horor saat merasakan tubuhku terbakar dengan api yang sangat panas. Api hitam Amaterasu.

Senyum mengerikannya adalah hal terakhir yang kulihat.

"Selamat tinggal, Sakura."

* * *

 **Daaaan selesai!**

 **Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk #WFCAngst2019-FNI**

 **Mohon maaf jika masih kurang memuaskan, ya.**

 **Err... ngomong-ngomong, review nya dong, plis? hehehe**

 **Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic saya :)**


End file.
